the_butler_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Warrington Alliance
The Warrington Alliance (named only after the season was completed) is a four person alliance and dominating force during the second season of The Butler Games: Second Chance Summer. It was named The Warrington Alliance due to all four members hailing from the same hometown. The four members of this alliance had actually all gone to the same high school and were the only players this season to have known each other for such a length of time. Alliance Hierachy Although never specified, to the fellow players it appeared as though Barnie was calling the shots in this alliance. Iain often followed suit, but Johannah voted against the alliance many times during the game, and was eventually kept out of the loop on alliance decisions e.g. when Barnie was in possession of the idol. Forming the Alliance The alliance was formed naturally, with the four players naturally seeking advice from each other during the game. Second Chances Both Barnie and Dan entered the game hoping to prove themselves following the first season. Whilst Dan had a just missed out on the win, Barnie had been booted out of the game following aggressive game tactics and wanted to prove himself to be a stealthier player. They aligned with Iain and Johannah by offering the new players guidance in the game. Killer Nomination In round three, Johannah was awarded a killer nomination for eliminating both of her targets from the game. Barnie convinced her to give it to Lindsey Wootten, which resulted in her being eliminated that round. Lindsey quickly returned to the game and became hellbent on seeing Johannah eliminated. Interestingly enough, Johannah herself did not vote Lindsey out of the game and instead voted for alliance member, Iain. Playing the Game Co-operating with the enemy Following winning her way back into the game, Lindsey was awarded co-head-of-house status alongside Barnie. Lindsey told Barnie that she was targetting the new players, and Barnie allowed her to nominate Iain and Johannah, whilst he nominated Kwok and Ben. Kwok was eliminated from the game but the alliance forgot to account for the double elimination, which saw Iain eliminated with only 2 votes cast against him (one of which from ally Johannah). Iain's elimination Iain, annoyed at being eliminated, briefly turned against his alliance. He received the parting gift to multiply any player of his choice's vote, and opted to give the advantage to alliance enemy Lindsey. Lindsey used this to try and eliminate Johannah but was unsuccessful and the alliance banded together to eliminate Lisa Williams instead. Trying to Eliminate Lindsey In round six, players competed in the Scrabble Scramble head of house challenge. Dan won this competition again (having also won it in the first season) and kept his title as Head of House. After learning from Barnie that he had an idol, Dan nominated Lindsey and Barnie for elimination, knowing that Barnie could save himself with the idol to ensure Lindsey's elimination. Using the Immunity Idol In a desperate search for idol before the veto competition, it was juror Iain who happened upon it. He then showed the location of the idol to Barnie, meaning he was in possession of both idols playable this season. When the Guardians twist was activated, the alliance were forced to choose those they had eliminated to compete on their behalf. Iain was not chosen by any of the alliance and the game came down to a tiebreaker between Tom (playing for Barnie) and Lisa (playing for Lindsey). Lisa and Tom both finished with 7 letter words, but the win was given to Lisa as her word would have scored more in a game of scrabble. This meant that Lindsey was given the veto and able to take herself off the block. Ben was put up as a replacement nomination and was eliminated from the game after Barnie used his idol to save himself. The Collapse of the Alliance The alliance was forced to split during the Semi-Final, where the four remaining players were split into two teams. Dan was partnered with Johannah, whilst Barnie had to partner with the alliance's biggest rival - Lindsey. In an intense semi-final competition, it was Barnie and Lindsey who advanced to the final. The alliance stayed true to each other in the final vote, with all three eliminated players voting for Barnie to win, along with last season winner, Ryan. The other four players voted for Lindsey, causing the game to go to a sudden death Battleflip competition, which was won by Lindsey. Trivia * The only 'official' alliance to have not had one of its members go on to win the game. * The first alliance to use an idol, followed by The Power 6 Alliance, The Blood Alliance and The Runner Ups. Category:Alliances Category:The Warrington Alliance Category:The Butler Games: Second Chance Summer Category:Barnie Varnava Category:Johannah Abbott Category:Dan Grima Category:Iain Gregory